


Its Jewelry

by ArtsyFartsyBro



Category: Single dads au - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Piercing Pulling, Queer man with a tits out look, Straight boy at a gay club, fashion - Freeform, moishe being dense and not realizing hes not straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyFartsyBro/pseuds/ArtsyFartsyBro
Summary: Single “straight” father Moishe joins his Single queer father friend Will at a gay club for to act as moral support for Wills first night on the market and he has something to say about the wardrobe.
Kudos: 1





	Its Jewelry

This isn’t the first time Moishe’s gone to the gay club with his friend Will. Theyve gone many times before and Moishe was finally good enough at not asking dumb questions that Will had started to enjoy taking his straight friend with him. It is however the first time that Will is going since getting back on the market so Moishe is here for moral support and Will is dressed very differently.

“You look gay for once,” Moishe says and theyve been friends long enough that Will just laughs. 

“I’m not gay,” he reminds with a roll of his eyes as he leans against the tall table theyd secured for themselves, the colourfull lights dancing off the reflective metal rim and across their skin in the dark as the music thumps loud and low. Theyre far enough away from the speakers that they don't feel the vibrations in their chest. 

“Okay but ive never seen you interested in a woman.” moishe points out as he takes a sip from his drink. Will hasn't sat yet since he does intend to dance with the rest of the strangers here. He makes a move to mime tipping Moishes glass up too far and Moishe scowls as a warning despite knowing full well that Will would never.

“You also haven’t seen me interested in anyone at all,” Will points out before he comes to stand just in front of Moishe, smoothing out his shirt. “How do I look? Ready to get sweaty?” 

Moishe chuckles “you look fine,” he says. “You look kinda silly but fine”

“I look silly?” Will repeats, sounding a little less confident. “How so?”

“Well like… your shirts open? And you've got that chain?” Moishe points to the half buttoned shirt with a thin chain sloped between the open halves across Wills muscular chest.

“Its fashion, you wouldn’t get it straightie.” Will chuckles, relieved that he didnt actually look silly after he was already dressed and away from the house.

“Whats this even connected to, like whats the point?” Moishe asks, hooking his finger under the chain and goving it a pull. He expects Wills shirt to move, fabric pulling inward as he pulls the sides together from the middle of the chain. Instead, he gets a quick succession of “ow ow ow” from will before his hand is grasped firmly, and will moved his fist towards his own chest before prying Moishes fingers from the chain. Will squeezes his eyes shut as he rubs a hand over one of his pecks. Moishe watches in confusion as the lights dance on the smooth exposed skin of wills chest before will makes eye contact and pulls the shirt aside, revealing exactly what the chain was attached to.

“Its jewelry, Moishe,” will explains. “You cant just go pulling on it,” wills voice becomes slightly odd as he presses his chin doen as far as it goes so he can examine the now sore nipple. “That really hurt.” Moishes speachless as he watches Wills chest, not having yet grasped what had happened until theyre covered again by the shirt and his attention is forcefully taken off of them. 

“Your nipples are pierced,” he says, the idea wild to him. His friend was not alternative in any way, he was sporty, he was a dad, all he dad was work and take care of his kid, he seemed like such a stick in the mud and he had his nipples pierced? Impossible. But then he looked up and wills head was tilted in just the right way that he could see the small ring coming out from wills nose and the way all of his hair was swept to one side, an earing visible along with the side shave and moishe has to suddenly come to the realization that this 30 year old man is much cooler than he thought.

“Yeah,” Will confirms, a brow raised, standing before Moishe and Moishe feels a flutter in his chest and a warmth to his cheeks that he decides is embarrassment. “I’ve had them a while, Marcus did them,” Will explains. 

“Why didn’t I know earlier?” Moishe asks and will shrugs. 

“I don't know, Moishe, you never looked at my chest? I’m gonna go dance. Dont kiss anyone” he advises before he makes his way to the dance floor. Moishe thinks they must have turned up the music because his heart is pounding.

**Author's Note:**

> We rp so slow and sometimes we have ideas and jshsugs I wanna see them fleshed out IMMEDIATELY lol


End file.
